Gaiden Memoirs part 7
Messages Messages for “Saiyuki Gaiden” ・First, for this work I read volume one’s “A story for ‘someday’”. It was a painful tale that confirmed the necessity of the ‘deaths’ of the three’s past incarnations. However, that gracefulness taught me the importance and joy of protecting something. (Okayama Prefecture, HK-san) ・I read every issue knowing form the start that in the end their ‘deaths’ and ‘separation’ would come; I didn’t want to read them, but I was unable not to read them. There was a memorable scene or a memorable line that hit me hard nearly every time. Mysteriously I’ve been able to keep reading without once having dark feelings, but there’s still the last bit left. The happy times at the beginning were almost more painful than the deaths to come. Part way through the escape scene, I was so caught up in the action, wondering what would happen next, that it was difficult to turn the pages. That was bad for my heart. Kenren Taisho, Tenpou Gensui, and Konzen Douji’s last scenes left me with a refreshed feeling. Konzen said it multiple times, but I do think that was because all three of them had reason to risk their lives, and rather than live half-assedly, they really lived in the truest sense of the word. That made me think that if you live while giving your all, not even death will be sad. Thank you for all your hard work, Minekura Sensei. I truly am blessed to have met with a work like this. (Chiba Prefecture, IK-san) ・Even though this story continues through to the main series, I love Gaiden as is. The main four are different individuals from their counterparts in the main series, and I love these four too. I’m very happy to have met with a creation that strikes at the heart so. Thank you very much, Minekura Sensei. (EN-san) ・Of all the stories I’ve read until now, “Saiyuki Gaiden” is by far the newest, and it’s a story I think anyone can enjoy. The characters are so individual, and it’s really a story of laughter and tears. But personally, I get the feeling there were more tears! I love all the episodes, so I’m extremely sad that the ending is next. But, it’s also a new beginning, so I look forward to it too! I really love “Saiyuki Gaiden”! (Saitama Prefecture, MK-san) ・It really was an interesting work that made me cry. Seeing those four continue forward no matter what happened, and the bonds between them... my tears wouldn’t stop flowing! Goku and Konzen’s separation made me wail! I felt the end of the story approaching with Konzen’s line, “Next time I’ll reach out,” and at the same time I felt the link to the main series too! I knew without a doubt that this separation was not in vain. Even though “Saiyuki Gaiden” ends, I want to keep watching over Goku’s growth, and the bond between the four in “Saiyuki”. (Kumamoto Prefecture, KH-san) ・”Way of living”: I love those guys who match those words so well. When I see sakura, I get the feeling that somehow I’m looking at those four. I want to burn into my heart their way of living, the proof that they lived... and see off the end that spanned ten years. (Tokyo City, Ruko-san) ・The bond between everyone that protected Goku until the end; everyone’s thoughts. They made me cry every time. Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou, who fell like sakura petals... I will never forget them. Goku... please live. Don’t lose your sun-like smile. Please brighten everyone. And, thank you. “Saiyuki Gaiden” is my adolescence, exactly. Thank you very, very much. Minekura Sensei, thank you for all the courage and emotion. (Akita Prefecture, micoto-san) ・It was a lovely image. It was a creation that made me think it was pretty, precisely because it was short-lived and sad. Crying or laughing until I cried, either way I cried through the whole thing (laughs). Not only Goku, Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou, but Nataku and Kannon were amazing too. Thank you very much. Good work. (Bobo-san) ・This is the first manga to make me cry so much. Even though I knew they would be reborn and we would meet them again, my tears still wouldn’t stop. Once again I thought that the proof that they lived is “Goku” (Miyazaki Prefecture, HR-san) IMAGE: Bucket: Manjuu (Gifu Prefecture, Tarone-san) IMAGE: Saiyuki Gaiden At the ending of the ending, I loved Bosatsu-sama even more. (Saitama Prefecture, Toujiru-san) ・I burst out laughing when Goku called Li Touten a “Poo Head”, and when he said “An{}unch!!”. It was so suspenseful, and it made me cry when Konzen and the others sacrificed themselves to take Goku to the Lower World. (Aichi Prefecture, AA-san) ・I was moved by many scenes and many lines. “Saiyuki” shows people’s strength, but I feel that “Saiyuki Gaiden” shows people’s weakness, and that is saddening and painful. Minekura Kazuya Sensei, who draws such an amazing thing as this, is really amazing. Looking at Sensei’s efforts, I feel like I have to try my best too. (Tokyo City, IM-san) IMAGE: Dragon King of the Western Ocean Gojun (Yamagata Prefecture, YuaN.-san) ・Like Goku and the others, it must have been a difficult journey for Minekura Sensei too; good work all this time! When I think this is where we part from Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou, I still feel lonely. But because those three, who went to their ends with a smile, probably didn’t think their deaths pitiful or lacking, I was able to be happy that I could steadily watch over their way of life. I was able to feel the amazingness, the difficulty, and the pride in living the way you wish. Even if things don’t turn out how you wish, there is the satisfaction you get from throwing yourself into whatever you do. Once again, I felt the importance of the solid connection between the hope conveyed by Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou in Gaiden, and the current RELOAD story that supports Goku’s 500 year solitude. I, like Goku, am blessed to have met them. Since Gaiden continues on into the main Saiyuki series, I’m excited to find out what kind of developments are in store for us. If possible, I would love it if there were another opportunity for Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou to appear. I love those characters. I would love to see how Konzen and Tenpou met in the “Heaven’s Ants” Tenjou no ari series*, or the four’s daily lives, in an extra like the “Gaiden’s Gaiden” chapter. I’m interested in how the Heavenly three would react if they met the four from the main series. It would be amusing if they were co-stars in a dream. It looks like the Saiyuki series is headed for many new turning points, and while I wait for the books I look forward to the new series. Thank you for an amazing tale. (Kanagawa Prefecture, FM-san) ・I really enjoyed the story about everyone’s hobbies, and the story where they drank sake and chatted beneath the sakura trees. But, there were a lot of stories so sad they made me cry; I wept when Konzen was about to die. It was so sad. I want to read it over and over, but I’m afraid. It’s a difficult feeling. (Taiwan, H.C.W.-san) IMAGE: (Osaka City, Tsukishiro Makoto-san) IMAGE: Konzen (Saitama Prefecture, TA-san) ・We mustn’t take for granted and let slide the peaceful days, or the people near to us, because they are irreplaceable, and not everlasting. That is why I want to appreciate every day, every moment, and live a life to be proud of. I want to live a life of no regrets, and be able to smile when my end comes. These are the thoughts “Saiyuki Gaiden” instilled in me. Even though it was painful because they knew that what awaited them was death and separation, they couldn’t not wish for just a little bit of happiness. I loved them, who grew, solidified their bonds, and pulled through to protect what was important to them. I thought they were really cool. Funny scenes and sad scenes both, there are many things that remain in my heart. I want to continue wishing for the current four’s happiness as I watch over them. (Tokyo City, Yuuga-san) ・I couldn’t remain dry-eyed at the happenings at the Gate. Even though I thought that Konzen’s lines, Goku’s cries, even the scene where the sakura petals scatter, all connect to the present, my chest still hurt. (Nagasaki Prefecture, SM-san) ・The developments that hinted at what was to come were suspenseful, heart-pounding, upsetting... This is a work that makes you show all emotions on your face. I felt that reading this work resets your emotions and returns you to man’s original, pure state. I was surprised by myself, tears streaming down my face or angrily muttering before I knew it. The people around me must have been scared, if they saw me... This has become a work that I will want to reread from the beginning, no matter how many years pass. (Tokyo City, KK-san) ・I read it as main arc and prequel arc, but the latter half sweeps over you like a tsunami... I heard it was a tale that links to the present, but I was satisfied that not only does it link the stories, it’s a tale that hints at later events. Although the last chapter’s meeting with Sanzo scene was one similar to what we’ve seen numerous times before, I saw it with new eyes and I was able to understand Goku’s feelings of the time. For Goku, that moment’s joy and emotion must be exactly his feelings towards Sanzo. And, I’m really, reeeally looking forward to seeing what kind of effect this hint has, entering into the Saiyuki series’ new chapter. There were a lot of flowers in Gaiden right until the end, and it created a very pretty picture. They might come up again in Goku’s memory after this (I don’t suppose his memories or that promise will return...), I pray that he can meet those three. (Kumamoto Prefecture, SK-san) ・I knew from the beginning that those three would die, and that Goku would suffer because of it, but in the end it was difficult to read it. Gaiden may be a tale that continues on into “Saiyuki”, but I think it could also be a tale of Konzen’s change. You can easily see how Konzen, who used to be bored and just passing his days by, gradually changed over the course of meeting Goku and acting alongside Kenren and Tenpou. I knew that Kenren and Tenpou and Konzen were all connected through to “Saiyuki”, and that made me cry even more. Even though it was painful, even though it was sad, even though it was hard, after I read the ending I felt refreshed like I had cried just as much as I needed to. I mean, in the color pages and in the chapters, Konzen, Kenren, and Tenpou are all smiling with really satisfied expressions. If you guys are okay with it, there’s nothing I can say. You did you best. You protected what you wanted to protect. You’re amazingly cool!! Really, that’s all I could say. Thank you so much for allowing me to read such a wonderful work. (Nagasaki Prefecture, HM-san) ・I think Bosatsu-sama in the last chapter was really filled with compassion, and really became salvation to Goku. It’s because there is a past that there is a present. This work taught me that we need it all, sad things and fun things both. Thank you very much. (Nagasaki Prefecture, SM-san) Saiyuki Ibun Promo At a training temple buried deep in the snowy mountains, thirteen apprentice monks battle each other in order to become the next highest ranking monk, a Sanzo Priest. ---Among them, there was one genius. In the history of Saiyuki, the strongest, the smartest, the freest and most flexible man, Houmei. The man who would later become Koumyou Sanzo. Serialization begins in WARD no.11 Saiyuki Ibun Category:Saiyuki Gaiden